Never Say Die
by Foxumon
Summary: Deep under the Castle of Deulist Kingdom a sweet romance develops between two up and comming Deulists. Is this a romance destened for cloud nine? Or will it fall headlong to heck in a handbasket. Warning: YURI! Please, R&R! ^^ *finished*
1. Introductions

Never say Die  
  
~~~  
Introductions  
~~~  
  
Introductions? In otherwards OOC ^^;; I won't have any other OOC in this fic, it tends to ruin the mood...^^;; So this is all yer gettin! Nihehehehe!  
  
This is Yuri! Not for those who do not like Yuri. For those of you who don't like it leave now - leave now before its too late!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh *gasp* Its amazing ain't it? I mean....I could really be the own- OK, thats a little juvenile...even for me --;  
  
Now I shall introduce the Charas! Basically cuz I want to jump into the middle of things, it'll make it less boring that way ^_^  
  
Fox shiloe: The main Character (and also an alter-ego *takes a bow*) She was born into one of the richest families in the world! But not all was well...her mother left her family at a very young age, to pursue unknown things....this put a cold grip into Fox's life. Her father was never home, and she was left mostly to herself - letting hatred grow inside for years. She found an outlet for her anger in Deul Monsters, where she became quite a contender. But during her rise to fame she decided to take up an alternate identity - Desperado Deulist. Wearing a thick trench Coat and baggy clothes, she was easily mistaken for a he.  
  
Volpe blénto: She is a very enthusiastic young girl, kept safe from the world by her loving parents in the beutifull city of Paris. She studied hard at her school, and graduated top of her class. Soon after she was offered a scholarship to go to an American High School. At the High School she discovered a game they played, Deul Monsters. With her highly strategic mind she easily made her way through the standings, she made it very high in the world ranking, but was contunually thwarted by a mysterious deulist known only as, Desperado Deulist. Instead of becomming angered and determined to beat him, she developed an interest in his career.  
  
Death Staff of Doom: Its not really a character, but is a key element in the plot. It consists of two parts, the staff of doom, and the staff of death. Alone each is a formittable tool, but only together can they call upon the darkest, and most powerfull magic. The mystical staff was used in ancient times by the mighty Shiloe Sorcerers. Yes, Shiloe as in Fox Shiloe, Fox is the only decendant of the Sorcerers. Fox found out about the Staff and its power in an attempt to find if she had any living relatives.  
  
All other characters are from the TV show...right from the start I can tell this is going to be veeeery interesting....  
  
Please note! This story commences according to the TV show at Deulist Kingdom, but...it really doesn't follow the TV plot...heh heh ^^;; Also note...during the beggining I'll referring to DD solely as a guy...(even though hes not) so don't get confused!! ^_^  
  
~~~ 


	2. The Castle

Never Say Die  
  
~~~  
Chap 1-The Castle  
~~~  
  
Desperado smiled as he juggled ten star chips in his hand. There was no sign of any one else at the castle - exept for a few suits. He must have been the first one their. An immense feeling of pride swelled over him, and he couldn't help but reveal a large beaming smile. He confidently strode to the entrance, that was supiciously unguarded. 'The must be expecting anyone this early...' Desperado smerked and inserted his stars into the door. He slowly heaved open the door and squeezed through when it was open just a crack.  
  
Inside he was instantly greeted by one of the suits "I'm Chrokay, Pegasus gives you his appologies, but due to some outstanding circumstances he will not be able to meet with you. But you are free to roam the grounds as you please while you wait. I have been instructed to personally show you to your room." Chokay said, in an excrushiatingly monotone voice.  
  
The place was simply stunning! The cieling was raised to be at least three stories tall, held up with massive pillars guilded in the finest gold. Beutifull red curtain were strung down from the ceiling, oddly matching the golden pillars and carpeting. 'I've seen better...' Desperado thought, almost disapointed by the stunning castle.  
  
After not to long Chrokay stopped in front of a door. Desperado almost continued walking, but managed to snap into reality and took a good look at the door. He almost gasped as he saw two letters clearly inscribed upon a small gold plait mounted on the hardwood door. The letters were 'DD' clearly reffering to himself. He looked behind him to see other doors in the hallway. He could see names inscribed upon each of the doors. 'Maybie I'm not the first one here..' Desperado though, then quickly turned to Chrokay.  
  
"Have the other finnalists arrived?" Desperado asked Chrokay.  
  
"No, your the first to arrive." Chrokay said, once again in irritating monotony. He opened the door and motioned for Desperado to enter "As I said before you are welcome to roam the castle as you see fit, please engoy your stay." He said, then left without another word leaving the door wide open.  
  
Desperado looked back suspiciously as Chrokay left, "I always get stuck with the most exiting people..." he murmered, almost angrily as he opened the door.  
  
As soon as the door was shut he inspected the room for Cameras and taps of any kind. After inspecting the room to his liking he thrust his overflowing backpack and trench coat to the side, and took a much needed snooze on the lucious king sized bed.  
  
Desperado's face twitched as he heard the shrill screaming of an overthusiqastic young girl. She had a hint of French accent, which made her all the more annoying to Desperado. He slowly got up from bed, but he judged the distance from the side of the bed incorrectly - and ended up falling to the floor. "I'm going to fell that in the morning..." He murmered, then felling the pain catch up to him he looked up to a large window with sunshine beaming onto his disgruntled face "Yep...in the morning..." He said anngrily as he got to his feet. He took his trench coat from the floor and lazily pulled it over his shoudlers. He fixed the collar and made his way for the door.  
  
No sooner then had Desperado peeked his head out of the door, then did a small girl shove a pen in his hand and held out a note pad, so close to his face that it pushed up on a side of his glasses.  
  
"I am Volpe! Oh!! I cannot believe I am meeting THE Desperado Deulist! It is a true honnor to finnally meet you after all zis time! I hav been a great amdmirer of your awsome dueling talentes Misure Deulist! Or is zat Misure Desperado?" She said with a sweet innocent voice, that caused no end of annoyence to Desperado.  
  
He took a step back from her to see who this annoying child really was. She had big bright blue eyes that almost shimmered in youthfull exuberance as they Desperado looked into them. She was wearing a woven white sweater along with a short white skirt.  
  
Desperado reluctantly took the pad and quickly scribbled something about a biggest fan. 'Maybie this will get her off my back.' He thoight as he gave back the pad, and pen. "Just Desperado is fine."  
  
Desperado flinched as she squeeled for joy "Oh! Misure Desperado, you have made me the happiest girl on the entire island! Thank you so vewy much!" She said appanently overjoyed by the whole ordeal.  
  
Chrokay made his pressence known as he emerged from the shadows, almost ghost like. "Breakfast is ready in the dinning room, if either of you would like to attend." He said in his usual manner, then left as eerily as he had came.  
  
After only a few short moments he was completely gone from sight.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I would love breakfast!" Volpe said enthusiastially.  
  
"I suppose it couldn't hurt..." Desperado grunted quietly.  
  
"Zat is great! Then you can show me the way, Misoure Desperado." Volpe hapily tugged on Desperado's arm to get him to lead.  
  
Desperado resisted "I don't know the way either!" Desperado stated.  
  
"Oh, pish posh! A big strong man like you can find his anywhere!" She said ever-enthusiastically.  
  
Desperado shook his head and took the lead "You will reget this..." He said under his breath as Volpe follwed closely in his footsteps.  
  
In no time flat Desperado's world renown sence of direction got them horribly lost in some kind of catacomb-like structure under the building. Desperado desperatly leaded on, with no clue as to where they were.  
  
Volpe quickly pointed out a rouned stone on the floor "We have been tis way before! We have passed zat rock three times already!" She said, more worried then angered.  
  
Desperado looked at the rock, and felt an overwhelming sence of doom as he remembered the rock. "I told you, you would regret this." Desperado said bluntly as he folded his hands over his chest.  
  
"Don't you say zat! I'm sure you will find a way out of here!" She said.  
  
Desperado looked at her, perplexed. 'We just met...and she has complete confidence in me?? How...how could anyone be so trusting?' Desperado thought unsure what to make of Volpe.  
  
Then they both heard a loud noise, reflected off of the slick walls of the labrinth. It was too far away to tell who, or what, had made it, but it was close enough to send a chill down Desperado's spine. Out of fear Volpe jumped to Desperdo's arms. Before he knew what had happened Desperado was holding onto Volpe's quivering body. He felt an odd feeling from the closeness, Volpe felt it too. Desperado quickly took his hands away from Volpe.   
  
'What, what was zat?!?! I-I mean that!' Desperado thought, not even able to keep his thoughs under controll.  
  
'Zat...was amazing! For such a tough man, he has the gentile-' Volpe thought, but was interupted by another sound comming from the same direction. "It is comming from over zere!" She said, then ran twards the noise.  
  
Desperado snapped to, and saw Volpe running down on of the paths. In fear of loosing Volpe, and his probable only chance of getting out pf the labryinth he quickly took off after Volpe. "Hey, wait for me!" He yelled after her.  
  
Volpe stopped around one a wall, and peered over its edge. Desperado did the same, looking over her head. They both say three men. One was just a boy, and locked up in what looked like a jail. The other two where talking right in front of the cell. The first one had brown hair, and a blue coat, while the other had white hair, and a shocking red suit.  
  
"What is goi-" Volpe asked, but was quickly silenced by Desperado.  
  
The man in the red suit pulled out a card, it illuminated the room with an eerie blue glow - making it possible to see the faces more clearly. Desperado made out Seto Kaiba, and Pegasus, but was still oblivious as who the kid was.  
  
As soon as the glow was gone the kid fell over. Sato called out the name 'Mokuba.'  
  
"Oh, my!" Volpe said.  
  
Desperado's eyes bulded as she said that, and he watched on pins and needles hoping that they had not heard her. He realised a sigh of relief as neither of them made any motion twards thier location. Desperado looked down angrily at Volpe, who was two interested in what was going on to notice.  
  
'If we stay here...she might blurt something else out...and if they notice us here....I have a bad feeling they won't be none to happy.' Desperado though, then quietly took Volpe by the wrist and pulled her quietly from the scene.  
  
"What did you do zat for? I wanted to know what waz going on..." Volpe said, disapointed.  
  
Desperado shot her an angry look "Its not going to be my fat in the fire if you blurt something out, and they find out we've been spying on them!" Desperado snapped back.  
  
Volpe took a step back astonished by Desperado's crude behaivior "Must you?" She asked, not sure what else she had to say.  
  
Desperado looked down to the floor and clenched his fist. He knew she was the only way for both of them to get out of the catacombs "I-I'm sory. Will you just get us out of here?" Desperado forced out.  
  
Volpe looked at him, not sure what to make of it, "I guess wat zey say isn't true for you! It is like pulling teeth in your case!" She giggled, then walked in front of Desperado.  
  
It was all Desperado could do to stop himself from strangling her as he slowly followed behind her.  
  
A small trickle of water fell onto to top of Volpe's head. She once again she jumped into Desperado's arms, and once again Desperado caught her. The feeling was stronger this time.  
  
Desperado blushed, and quickly took a step back from Volpe. 'What is this...I've...what could it mean...' Desperado thought.  
  
Volpe blushed as well "I'm zo sowy! It must be a nervious reaction!" She said as she scratched the back of her head, noticing Desperados red face.  
  
Desperado deliberatly coughed so he could lift up his hand to hide his face "Ahem, its no problem, none at all" He said.  
  
"If you zay zo..." Volpe said unbelivingly, and continued to lead.  
  
It didn't take her long at all to find the way to the dinning room, where it was now lunch. Desperado was surprised to see a new face already seated at the table. He was definatly not one of the suits, so he must have been another deulist. It was quite clear where he was from, with his star-stripped bandana.  
  
"Hey, kid! Take a picture, it'll last longer!" The Deulist said blunty.  
  
'Ahhh, yess, the ever charming Bandit Keith, I'm surprised I didn't recognise him sooner.' Desperado thought after Keith's remarks. He looked at Keith, almost lazily "Its not worth the film" Desperado said calmly as he took a seat purely at random from the table.  
  
Bandit Keith had no reply, he only sat and stewed.  
  
"Must all you Deulists be so mean to each other? I really don't see how it helps..." Volpe said as she looked down at the two sitting deulists.  
  
"Oh, don't think I'm mean, I could show such a beutiful girl such as yourself how nice I can be!" Bandit Keith said, in a horrid attempt at being coy.  
  
Desperado almost felt sory for keith, and his humiliating display of tactless lines. But something made him want to stand up and give him a piece of his mind for talking to Volpe in such a way, he really couldn't explain it.  
  
"I never!" Volpe said cocking her head in disgust. She gracefully took a seat next to Desperado.  
  
Without his knowing a small smile emerged on Desperado's face as Volpe sat next to him, Keith was left to stew on the oposite side of the table.  
  
Before long one of the servants appeared with three tantalizing meals, made with rich spices and elegant style. Volpe thanked the man as he placed a plate before her, but niether Desperado nor Keith made such a sentiment.  
  
There was no conversation between the three deulists during the meal, exect a few requests to pass the salt. Keith was deep in though as what strategies he would use to defeat Pegasus, and great it will feel once he has done so. Volpe felt a tad uncomfortable at the silence, and was the first to leave. Keith left soon after, leaving Desperado in the room to himself.  
  
~~~ 


	3. Mysterious Curcumstances

Never Say Die  
  
~~~  
Chap 2 - Mysterious Coincedences  
~~~  
  
The quiet really didn't bother him in the slightest. He thought it was nice to be away from all the mindless bantering of the city, and the ever annoying sounds of nature. 'Its so quiet now, to bad it can't be this quiet all the time...' Desperado thought as he folded his hands behind his head and looked up to the tall cieling.  
  
After a few moments of serenity a clang came from the kitchen. Desperado frowned as he heard the kitchen staff getting back to work. He sat up to find the table cleaned, and it was darker outside as well.  
  
"Huh, I must have nodded off or something..." Desperado murmered as he got up from he seat, and made his way for the door. As he touched the nob, a thought rolled into his head. He strolled up to the kitchen, and pulled aside one of the cheif's assistants.  
  
"Can I bother you for some curry powder, wasabi, and a Peppercorn?" Desperado asked the man.  
  
Without a word he went into the kitchen and fetched the items. He put them all into a bag, and gave them to Desperado.  
  
'I'm surprised that they had all three!' Desprado said as he fumbled through the contents of the bag. Desperado got a little to close to the curry powder, and a small blew into the air. He held the bag away as he sneezed, and left the room rubbing his nose.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, in anther part of the caste, Pegasus snickered as he saw Desperado on his large screen. "Curry powder, wasabi, and a Peppercorn? That is an interesting shoping list...I wonder what your going to do with it Desperado-Boy." Peagsus said as he shifted the contents of his wineglass. Pegasus continued to watch Desperado, untill he entered into his room. Pegasus frowned "Aww, leaving so soon? You should no better then to hide, I have more then cameras to keep an eye on you!" Pegasus snickered, as his Millenium eye shimmered through his white hair.  
  
In his room Desperado locked the door behind him. He forced open the sipper to his pack, and a flood of items enupted from the top. He searched through the clutter for the instruments he needed. He filtered out a pile of Ewe hairs tied together, a small and empty glass ball, a dagger, and the Staff of Doom. It was only a replica, but it was made to the exact perametees. He also had a replica of the Staff of Death, but it was much larger then its counterpart, and would never had made it thus far unnoticed.  
  
'If I saw what I thought I saw in those catacombs...then its best I form my own defence against this magic...' He thought as he looked over the items.  
  
Desperado gathered the items together in the middle of the room where he layed out a large sheet - so the ritual would not leave a trace on the carpet. He opened the ball, and inserted the proper amounts of all the ingredents. He quietly chanted words they he din't even know the true meaning of as he slowly stirred the ingredients with the dagger. He used the dagger and slid it across his left hand, letting the blood spill into the ball. After a few more turns of stirring the contents began to glow softly. Desperado shut the ball and placed it upon the end of the Staff of Doom where the contents began to swirl together. Desperado had to cover his eyes as a shockingly bright light emerged from the sphere. When he could see again, the sphere was a lite blue color, and almost gell like in apperence.  
  
Pegasus blinked as an ususpected affect came to his as he saw the light first emerge. His powers where in tact, but he could no longer look from Desperado's eye or see into his thoughts. He couldn't even sence his pressence in the castle. "What an interesting turn of events." Pegasus said solemly, clearly displeased.  
  
Desperado slept easily knowing the protection spell was in place. The sphere still lay nesteled in the Staff, fitting perfectly into its form.  
  
The next day brought an interesting twist as Desperado left his room, and somehow ended up near the entrance to the castle. He was about to turn around when he heard the heavy door open. Two Deulist walked into the castle, one had blonde hair, and the other's hair was muticolored with red black and blonde.  
  
'That must be a killer when it comes to dying it...' Desperado thought as he saw the two stand twards the door, apperently waiting for more to come in.  
  
Three others ran in quickly folowed by one more who hurredly shut the door after them. 'I wonder what-' Desperado though, then was interupted by the appearence of one of the Deulists. He starred in disbelief as a young boy with snowy locks ran past.  
  
"Baki?" Desperado whispered quietly. Desperado had gone to school with Bakura, before he moved to another town. Curiosity got the better of him, and Desperado followed the pack into an odd room. Where they were standing was like a balcony over looking a thin catwalk.  
  
Chrokay was standing in front of the group of deulists "Master Pegasus has arranged some entertainment for you before the tournament." He spoke up.  
  
Quickly loosing intrest in Chrokay's boring monotony, Desperado looked over the side to see Pegasus and Kaiba. After exchanging an array of amuzing antics Pegasus brougt out Mokuba. Desperado recalled him from a few nights ago in the Catacombs. He sent a chill down Desperado's spine. He was motionless, his eyes void of emotion. 'The lights are on, but it looks like no ones home.' Desperado thought as the short visit from Mokuba ended. A large stadium was lowered down and the two began to deul.  
  
After a few turns were played out, Volpe came on to the bancony. She stood irritatingly close to Desperado.  
  
"What has happened zo far?" Volpe quietly asked Desperado.  
  
Desperado explained what had happened in the deul so far, and the two preceded in watching the remainder of the deul.  
  
The deul was surley intence, but from Desperado's point of view was slighty pathetic for the world champ. Volpe had no misconceptions about the match, she thought they both battled well.  
  
'I hope I will play zat well when its my time in ze deuling platform!' She thought as the deul ended.  
  
An upsett occured at the end of the match. Pegasus held up a card, and claimed he had trapped Seto's soul within it. Desperado's jaw gaped as he saw Seto with the same emotionless eyes that Mokuba had when he had.  
  
Once again Volpe jumped into Desperado's arms. "What was zat?!?!" She asked, in horror.  
  
Desperado felt bad for the young girl, she was innocent of everything - exept maybie being good at Deul Monsters. Seto maybie deserved it, Desperado had no idea if he did or not, but Volpe sure didn't derserve any tramatisation.  
  
Desperado rubbed his hand over her arm "Don't worry, its just some stupid parlor trick!" He said trying to confort her. He looked over at Pegasus angrily "I've seen far better acts at birthday parties."  
  
Pegasus seemed surprised at Desperado's harsh words, but took no offence seeing the young girl in his arms 'Ahhh, to be young again.' Pegasus thought, and smirked.  
  
Later that night all the deulists were treated to a dinner where Chrokay came to enligten them as to how the Tournament would go under way. "It would take the Glory of the King's hand card in order to face off with Pegasus, and recieve one wish if you win, and the Glory of the King's oposite hand in order to claim the prize money." Chrokay explained.  
  
Desperado looked through his two Glory cards. He had aldready chosen on the Glory of the Kings hand card, but if he won...he wasn't sure what he would wish for. He stole a glance at Volpe who was sitting next to him, but quickly developed an interest in his soup. 'No, thats just not right! I'l think of something else, I'll think of something else.' Desperado chanted in his head as he starred deaper into the orange mush of his soup.  
  
An eyeball emerged from the deep of the soup, and Desperado was caught completely off guard. His eyes buldges as he let out a short sharp burst of surprise, that sent him backwards - Falling to the floor chair and all. Most of the deulists kept in their laughter, but one of the female deulist giggled, and the blonde barely kept himself from rolling around on the floor.  
  
Volpe on the other had showed no sign of laughter. She looked down at Desperado "Are you hurt?" She asked.  
  
Desperado rubbed his head, "Only my pride" He grunted as he got to his feet and dusted himself off. As he sat back down Chrokay continued his lecture.  
  
"You have all been assigned a random number, open the eyes to find out who your deuling." Chrokay said.  
  
All the deulists opened their eyes and each discovered a small slip of paer with a letter on it. There wa a display on how the matchups would be. Desperado took a look at the letter Volpe had. It was 'E' Desperado quickly looked to the display, he and her would be matched up in the first round.  
  
Desperado cringed at the thought 'I was hoping we wouldn't have to battle in the tournament...that someone else whould knock her out before we met up...'  
  
Volpe smiled "I waz hoping we would get the chance to deul in the tournament!" She said hapily.  
  
Desperado raized an eyebrow 'She was hoping?' He though, but she didn't notice as she started on her eye-ball soup.  
  
The group finished the meal rater quickly, and set off for their seperate rooms.  
  
~~~ 


	4. Love Pains

Never Say Die  
  
~~~  
Chap 3 - Love Pains  
~~~  
  
Desperado laid back on the bed, and starred at the cielling. There was nothing special about it, an annoying white color that seemed horridly flat. Desperado starred into the empty, boring surface unable to sleep. 'I don't want to battle her in the tournament...she seemed so happy about it though...I just don't want her to be disapointed...' Desperado sighed 'Could it be? Could I? ...' Desperado stopped for a moment 'No, that just wouldn't be right! Were both...thats just unatural!' Desperado though as he sat up and shook his head.  
  
"I'll just look through my deck, untill I get tired." Desperado murmered and pulled out his deck from the inner pocket of his coat.  
  
He shuffled through the deck, barely holding intrest on in its composition. He picked out one card in particular. It was the Summoned Skull, he smiled at it. 'My best card, and favorite for that matter. Its so strong, so merciless.' He thought as he looked into the twisted face drawl on the card. 'With the proper combo it can even hold its own against the dredder Blue Eyes White Dragon!' He smirked and placed it back into the deck.  
  
He was about to pull out another card when he heard whispering from outside his door. He quickly put his deck back into its pocket, and peeked out the door. He saw three kids walk out of the same room. They were the three that wern't deulists.  
  
Desperado looked behind him to the Staff of Doom lieing on a table behind him. 'With all this crazy stuff going on, I might as well...' He said as he slipped the Staff into his trench coat, then followed after the others.  
  
He followed them out into the deuling platform, where Kaiba had deuled earlier. He watched as they discovered a small beam of light comming from the wall. It came from a hole, and shone down upon the oponents cards.  
  
Out of the blue on of the many suits in the catsle showed up.  
  
"Your not suposed to be in here!" The suit scorned, as Desperado still watched out of sight.  
  
"Um...we just got lost on our way to the, er, kitchen! Yeah, thats right... To get a midnight snack! Isn't that right Bakura?" The tall brown haired boy asked, and looked to where Bakura had been standing.  
  
Where Bakura was, was completely empty! To the suprise of everyone, exept for the suit who had not seen him. "Where could he have gone?" Desperado whispered to himself.  
  
"Hey! Who said that!" The suit growled, and turned twards Desperado.  
  
Desperado quickly scrammbled out of the room, moments before the suit flickered on his flashlight. "Dang missed him!" He growled in disgust, then turned to the other two "You should get back to your rooms!" He instructed them.  
  
Desperado ran as fast as he could out of their, and took a quick rest on a bubling fountain in the courtyard. He panted, slowly gaining back his breath. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Volpe slowly walking a distance away.  
  
He stood up and turned to watch her lazily walking down the side of a small river. He rubbed the back of his head in confusion 'What on earth would she be doing walking about in at this hour? And was that stream there before? This place s just creepy...' His thought were immediatly followed by a freezing wind 'Creepy? That word seems a little tame for this place...' He though, rubbing his arm as the chill crept through his coat to nip at the tender flesh benieth.  
  
Seeing as he was still in no mood to sleep, he decided on following Volpe - to see what she was doing. He crept up close enough to hear her...talking to herself.  
  
"I can't believe zat Desperado!" She giggled "Whoever said chivalry was dead, never met him! I still don't know what zat was..." she said, trying to collect her thoughts.  
  
Desperado blushed at her remarks, but still followed closely to hear what she was about to say.  
  
"That wierd feeling I got...when he touched me..." She said turning her gaze from the rushing river to the sky "It waz like nothing I have ever felt....and it got stronger every time! Those first two times in the catacombs...and just ziz morning after the deul. Itz almost scary! Like zum kind of magic!" She said thinking aloud.  
  
'What?? Thats not normal? Yea...I'm not pathetic' Desperado sighed 'But...I didn't feel it after the deul...' Desperado thought, then slipped his hand under his coat to touch the small sphere that was still tightly nesteled in the Staff of Doom 'Maybie...maybie it was magic!' He thought.  
  
A strong breeze picked up out of know where, it was much stronger then the previous winds - Desperado had to brace himself in order to stay standing. But Volpe was not as lucky. In turning her attention to the sky she unwittingly walked closer twards the river, and the prevailing winds sent her falling into the icy cold waters.  
  
"Ahhhh! Help! zumbody!!!" Volpe yelled as she tried to fight against the strong current.  
  
Before thinking Desperado threw his trench coat off by the riverside, and dived head long into the fridged water.  
  
He winced as the cold touched every part of his body. He struggled through the silent water to break through the surface. The noise of rushing water was defening as he gasped for much needed air. The world around him wasna blurry mess of swirling water and black skies. His glasses had fallen off into the water, and he couldn't see well at all.  
  
He barely heard Volpe's screaming over the rush of water, and swam as hard as he could to find her. His muscles ached as he fought against the current. He searched for anything, and found Volpe's head sink under the cold water. He dove under and saw her falling twards the depts. He reached his hand down twards her, and their fingers just touched. In a desperate attempt he used all his strength in one push, and managed to grab a hold of her hand. He felt his lungs ready to burst as he looked up twards the surface. It seemed so far as he fought up to it.  
  
He gasped for air, barely able to let out what was already in his lungs in the process. He saw the riverbank just in reach, and snagged a large root that had made its way into the river. He pulled himself and Volpe to the dry land, and collapsed on its hard surface.  
  
He shivered as a soft wind blew over him. He could felt his feet numb as he looked over to Volpe. His eyes widened and heart pumped as he saw she wasn't breathing. He scrambled to her side fighting the pain and numbness that was sweeping over him. He tried to take her pulse, but his hands were to numb to sence any thing. He summoned his remainging strength, and got to his knees. He pushed as hard as he could onto her chest "One mississippi...two mississippi, oh please don't die!" He murmered. Tears came racing down his face as she made no movements. He held her nose closed, and blew into her mouth - filling her lungs with his breath. He felt a sudden burst of water flow up into his mouth, and he quickly turned away to cough it out realising what had just occured.  
  
Volpe coughed as well, slowly comming back to realitly. Desperado panted, and weekly smiled as he saw she was breathing again. As Volpe opened her eyes she pushed herself away from Desperado. "Desperado Deulist?!?!" She screamed in surprise.  
  
Desperado was taken aback by this. 'Not what I expected...I did just save her-' He was cut off by himself as it just dawned on him. He starred at Volpe in shock for a few moments, whishing it was something else. But it came painfully obvious what surpised her as Desperado slowly looked down. He discovered that his Sweatshirt was completely soaked, and as most wet objects will - it clung fast to his sleek...femenine figure.  
  
"You, your, you! You were leading me on?!?! You are the most- you, you pervert!!" Volpe screamed, the subtle elegance of her sweet accent lost in the outburst. She got up as fast as gravity would permit, and ran as fast as she could down the riverbed.  
  
Tears streamed down Desperado's cheeks as she watched helpless as Volpe ran. She wanted desperatly to follow her, but her strength had nothing left to give. She fell backwards, and saw the great Oak tree loom over her, the tree that roots had just saved her moments before. She gave great attention to her labored breathing as she starred into the large twisted body of the tree. She clossed her eyes as more tears came streaming down.  
  
'What could I say, even if I could catch up to her? In a way...I was leading her on... I feel like such a fool. Sich a horrible, evil, perverted fool.' She thought, driving her deeper into her swealling sadness.  
  
She was abruptly awoken from her thoughts as she heards more of Volpe's screams. She tried to push herself up, but not realizing her arm had gone completely numb she slipped on the wet dirt and her arm creamed into a root of the tree. A sharp pain came from her arm as she slapped it back into the world of the living.  
  
Desperado heard another distant cry from Volpe, and got to her feet as quickly as she could. The blurry scenery gave her no clue as to where Volpe was, as she could do was follow the screams. Running down the riverbed she tripped over her own trench coat that she had left there. She gladly put it on, feeling a small release from the severe cold. Then hearing another cry, took back to running.  
  
Desperado ran up to see Volpe fallen on the ground. Desperado quickly came to her side, and offered her hand out to Volpe. She only slapped it away. Desperado diddn't even cringe, it felt like a relativly thin layer added to the buldging sheet of pain.  
  
Desperado turned as he heard manacle laughing from just behind him. He saw someone standing only a few yards away. She could barely tell his blurry figure from the surrounding trees.  
  
Before Desperado could react the man held out his arm, and the odd golden ring around his neck glowed. Quickly remembering her staff Desperado drew it out from her trench coat and held it out twards Bakura.  
  
The glass sphere shimmered in the light of the man's golden ring, deflecting his magic. The man grunted and hissed angrily. "You cannot hide behind others forever! Your millenium item WILL be mine!" He growled, and with a flash from his ring, he vanished!  
  
Desperado unwittingly blinked. "Wha....where did he go?!?" She asked franticly searching the blurry scenery.  
  
Volpe got to her feet just behind Desperado, and she turned to look at her. Volpe could see where tears had once been on Desperado's face, and the deeply sorrowfull expresion etched on her face. Desperado breathed deeply, unable to speak as Volpe looked at her and into her eyes.  
  
Volpe quickly turned and ran away back to the castle, leaving Desperado to helplessly watching. 'Wat was zat?? Wat is all of ziz? Could she? I should have never come here! My motzer was right when she told me I should never meet my heroes! But...everyzing waz going zo well...untill zat stupid river! But...zen..he would still be a she! She looked so wounded...like a poor lost puppy when she looked at me. She must...like me! ...could it be...could I like- no its wrong! Zo vewy wrong!' Volpe thought as she ran into the castle.  
  
Desperado closed her eyes and dropped her head in defeat. She begrudginly started her way twards the castle. 'Why do I have to feel this way...over her! Everything about it is just wrong...but everything about her! No one has even been so kind to me...' She thought back to the dinner when Vople had shown so much concern instead of laughing 'No one has ever cared...' She thought, as a bitter tear slid down the side of her face.  
  
~~~ 


	5. Broken

Never Say Die  
  
~~~  
Chap 4 ~ Broken  
~~~  
  
Desperado felt a surge of pain rush through her body as a knocking came at the door.  
  
"Get up ou lazy head! The Tournament will start soon!" Came a shrill irritating voice from the other side of the door.  
  
"I'll be there in just a moment!" Desperado yelled out.  
  
She got up and fekt a slight poking from her coat. She was so out of it when she got back last night, that she had completely forgetton to take it off. Desperado reached into her Jacket and retrieved the Staff of Doom. The light from the sphere had fadded, and any trace of the elements once contained in it was completely erased. Desperado put it down safely on the unused portion of the bed, uninterested, and uncaring about it's condition.  
  
She straitened out the wrinkles in the trench coat, and retrieved a secconod pair of glasses from within it. The pair was identical to the one she had lost in the river. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked the same as she had the days before, exept her left arm hung limp. She poked it, and a tiny sliver of feeling come from it.  
  
'As long as I can still feel it...it will be fine' Desperado thought, uncaring about its motionless appearance.  
  
She opened the door, and walked over twards the deuling platform where the other deulists were waiting for both herself, and two others who wern't so punctual. Desperado avoided looking twards Volpe, and Volpe did the same.  
  
Maximillion Pegasus watched with interest as he observed the two's sudden change inbehaivior in intrest. He dicided to look into the matter. Volpe's mind was clearly centered on the tournament...but felt a little forced. Pegasus smilled as he could once again sence Desperado 'Ahh, whatever hex you worked has run its course I see! Now lets see...what is going through that young brain of yours...' Pegasus thought as he peered into the depts of Desperado's thoughts. 'His spirit! Its broken!' Pegasus gasped 'Hmmm...and he felt like he would be quite the contender in this tournament...pitty.' He though, his mood turning for momentary low. The Millenium Eye shimmered as he continued on watching the Deulists interaction.  
  
The last two duelists appeared and the tournament commenced. Desperado blankly starred at the deuling platfrom completely unconcered about the goings on. The two deuls passed by slowly, and it was finally his turn to deul.  
  
'Why am I even here? I have nothing at stake. I have nothing to stake.' He thought as she walked to the arena.  
  
Volpe entered the oposite end of the arena. Desperado didn't even look up as she set down her deck. She looked down at Desperado's practically emotionless face 'He, she either has the best pocker face I've ever seen...or...' Volpe thought, unwilling to finish.  
  
As the deul commensed Desperado fought it out for a surprising long time, despite her complete lack of care for the outcome. But it was apperent that both her heart, and mind were far from the arena. She played nothing but text book moves. Not a hint of inspiration or new tactics shown in her game. Due too the well made deck, and great moves Desperado made it a close game. But in the end she lost.  
  
Desperado returned all her cards back to the deck pile, an annoying task with only one hand. And a small question dawned on her. She had vagely remembered it from the other deuls played, it seemed to be something very important to the other deulists.  
  
"Volpe" Desperado started. Volpe quickly turned, it being the first time Desperado had talked to her personally the whole day. "Just out of curiosity, what do you deul for?" She continued, ina clearly monotone vioce. Similar to that of Chrokay, which had bothered her so much before.  
  
"What I deul for?" Volpe repeated the question unexpeting it from Desperado "I duel for my motzer and fatzer! They want to come to the United States with me so badly, but the don't have ze money! With ze prize money, there would be more zen enough to bring sem here!" She said, quite confident in her plight. Then she thought for a moment "and you fight...?" She asked.  
  
Desperado stoped, her own purposes had never once came to her attention during the entire tournament. 'Why I fight? I fight...for my fathers respect. For the respect of everyone. I've always been tossed to the side, considered average uninteresting...to everyone I've ever met...that is untill...' She thought, then stopped. Closing her eyes in uncentered anger she quickly replied "In vain!" She said, and taking her deck off the arena, left the deuling platform.  
  
That was the laft thing Desperado said during her stay at Deulists Kingdom. She stayed to watch Volpe's next match, but after Volpe lost Desperado left.  
  
Volpe stayed a little while longer, and didn't leave untill after Desperado was well gone. 'I'll probably never ze her again.' Volpe thought as she watched Desperado leaving the castle. Desperado never looked back, untill she was back to the mainland.  
  
She took a moment to look at the island. It was dusk and the sky was painted an array of ornges yellows and reds. The sun had set directly behind the island making it to appear that the still radiating glow was comming from the island itself. A soft, cold breeze swept over Desperado. A wealth of images and felt to flow from the very breeze itself. Desperado closed her eyes as a few stray tears fell, quickly being swept up by the wind.  
  
Thw wind slowly fadded. Desperado turned from the scene of the island, the warm colors now suched from the sky, revealing the true harsh grays residing in the looming clouds. Desperado made her way into the airport.  
  
Waiting in line for tickets a airline stewardiss came running frantically, holding a small slip of paper. "Flight 9B has one empty seat! Get it for half price!" She yelled out.  
  
'Thats odd....considering the airlines always over book the flights...' Desperado thought as she looked at the stewardess.  
  
A few less then horonable patrons slipped past Desperado as she watched the stewardess. "I repeat flight 9B heading for Paris, France has one seat left! You-" The stewardess was about to continue, but Desperado cut her off.  
  
"Where did you say that flight was headed?" She asked.  
  
"Paris, the city of love! And considering it looks like you've lost your place in line there, you should take it!" The attendent said, trying to make the ticket sound as appealing as possible.  
  
Desperado looked behind her to see that she had, in fact, lost her place. 'Ingrates' she though, looking at the those who had stolen her spot.  
  
"Sooo....you want it?" The attendant asked.  
  
Desperado looked back to her "Yea, I think I do." She said.  
  
Desperado's father owned a small house in Paris, and this time of year it should be empty. Even before the place left the ground Desperado went to work making proper arrangements. Entirely through middle men she arranged a flight for Volpe's parents. Everything was set and paid for as the plane bumped down onto the runway.  
  
Desperado walked onto the large deck of her fathers house, wearing a red satin nightgown. 'no reason to hide here.' She though to herself as she looked over the side onto the beutifull scenery before her. The sun was just rising over the distant green hills. Painting the sky with warm blues and pruples. She could see a town from where she was standing. The sun hit it just right to send shadows dancing through out it, and onto a small patch of the contryside surounding it.  
  
She looked at the scene and refected on the letter she had wrote to Volpe. It contained a small check, in no way comparable to that of the prize money, but should be helpfull none the less. She was very carefull not to give a return adress, but also to make sure Volpe recieved it.  
  
The sun rose a little higher, pushing more brilliant reds into the already present purples and blues. Desperado went over the letters words.  
  
'Volpe, I am dearly sory for what I have put you through,  
You must know I have no contempt for you, and am greatly sory for our deul,  
I promise, if we ever meet again, I will give you a duel worth your time.  
I know I shouldn't include this,   
but seeing as the feelings and events from Deulist Kingdom are still rapent throgh my mind,  
I fell I must,  
I think I love you. ~Desperado Deulist'  
  
'One day ends...and another begins.' Desperado thought, thinking of the sunsett she had just seen over Deulist Kingdom a few hours ago. She turned from the scene, as the sun rose even higher, dispersing the colors from the sky. But instead of grey clouds, the colors were replaced by clear clue skys. Desperado walked back twards the screen door, but stopped. She closed her eyes, and a small tear fell.  
  
"Never give up, Never say die"  
  
~~~  
  
End 


End file.
